


小朱

by kylinkylin



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinkylin/pseuds/kylinkylin





	小朱

抬表看看时间，已经是晚上十一点多了，和我一起值班的小张早已在电脑桌前趴着睡着了，我不禁摇摇头，现在的年轻人，体力真是不行了，想着想着，我也打了个哈欠，困意一点点袭了上来，恍惚间，我想起来同事下班时给我留了个u盘，一脸神秘的说无聊的时候可以用来消遣。

 

我从上衣口袋里摸出u盘插进电脑，“叮咚”的提示音在寂静的夜里显得格外响亮，我看了一眼小张，生怕打扰到他睡觉，见他只是皱了皱眉，又换了个姿势接着睡后我才放下心来，点开了u盘。

 

u盘里只有一个文件夹，我点进去，里面是一个命名为小朱的视频，我有些疑惑，小朱？是新来的同事朱一龙吗？我们都这么叫他，想到他，我的嘴角忍不住翘了起来，我喜欢他。

 

他是个非常漂亮的人，柔软的头发打着卷贴在他的额前，风一吹就扬起来露出光洁饱满的额头，一双桃花眼简直勾魂摄魄，开心的时候眼尾一挑，明亮的星星便从中散落出来，长了这么一副勾人的样子，却偏偏总是端着无辜又纯真的样子。

 

我一边想着小朱，一边点开了视频，却被视频里的内容惊呆了。 

 

映入眼帘的是一间昏暗的房间，除了一张摆在正中间的床之外，什么家具也没有，床上躺着一个男人，镜头拉近，那张脸赫然就是小朱。

 

他睡的很沉，昏暗的灯光下，整张脸的线条都被柔化了，尽管他本身已经长得非常温柔了，他纤长的睫毛像一动不动的蝴蝶翼，在眼下投下一片弧形的阴影，漂亮的唇微微张开着，镜头给了他的唇一个特写。

 

这样的镜头大概持续了一分钟，巨大的疑惑之后我的内心隐隐浮起一个有些荒诞的念头，因为这个念头，我兴奋起来，困意消失的无影无踪，我屏住呼吸接着看下去。

 

没多久，房间的门打开了，几个穿着背心，脸上带着面具的强壮男人鱼贯而入，将酣睡在床上小朱围了起来。

 

小朱！危险！快跑啊！

 

我在心里呐喊着，手不自觉的紧紧攢成了拳头。

 

然而屏幕里的小朱丝毫没有意识到危险的来临，他的胸膛平稳而缓慢的起伏着，甚至还翻了个身，换了个更舒服的姿势。

 

我大概猜到了这个视频是什么，理智告诉我应该关掉退出，但我的手却不受控制的将进度条往前拉了一点。

 

这一段里，小朱已经醒了，那张大床不知去了哪里，小朱赤身裸体被一个男人以小孩把尿的姿势抱在怀里，漂亮的眼睛睁的大大的，写满了惊慌与无措，两个男人抓着他的手在自己又黑又粗的阴茎上上下撸动，剩下两个则一左一右捧着他的脚挨个亲吻他的脚趾。

 

然而这不是最让我震惊的，不是那些男人色情的行为，而是小朱被迫打开，呈现在镜头前的身体——他的胸前有两团雪白的软肉，像两只小兔子，两颗褐色的奶头颤巍巍立在空气中，随着男人们的动作一抖一抖的，他的下身，微微挺立的深肉色阴茎下竟是一个女人才有的蜜穴，从颜色来看显然已经被人操的烂熟了，此刻早已被淫水浸淫的发亮。

 

我的大脑一下子炸开了，小朱······小朱竟然是个双性人，我的下身已经支起了一个小帐篷，简直硬的发疼，我偷偷看一眼小张，他还在熟睡，我放下心来，伸手去解裤拉链。

 

镜头又给了小朱的脸特写，他漂亮的脸上满是交错的泪痕，嘴唇被他咬的红的几乎要滴出血来，他紧紧闭着眼睛，不愿去看这淫乱的场景，似乎是不满他的逃避，一只手伸到他胸前揪住了他的奶头用力一拧，小朱惊呼一声，睁开眼来，挣扎着往后躲，却被抱着他的男人固定的死死的，反而是脸上挨了一个耳光，白皙的脸上登时浮现了五个红红的手指印，小朱眨眨眼，眼泪就从眼角滑落下来，他说“求求你们·····别这样对我····”

 

“少废话，”有个男人说“臭婊子，天生长了一个女人逼，不给我们操难道还想给别的男人操”

 

镜头又转换了个角度，正好拍到一个男人将自己的阴茎顶在小朱的穴口，硕大的龟头挤开两片紧闭的阴唇，直直插了进去，小朱发出一声不知是爽是痛的闷哼，便再也没有发出过声音，男人挺胯将自己的东西一次又一次狠狠送进小朱的最深处，每一次啊都似乎要把囊袋也挤进去，随着抽插的动作被带出来的爱液溅到小朱的大腿上，立刻就被另外一只手抹去，顺着大腿忘小朱的后穴摸去。

 

小朱似乎已经被操的神智不清了，张大了了嘴愣愣的看着镜头，随着男人的动作嘴里胡乱的哼唧着，眼泪不断的从眼角溢出。

 

这样的小朱，让我的心闷闷的痛了一下，我不忍再看下去了。

 

我是真的很喜欢他的，我想对他好，想保护他，想吻他，刚开始的兴奋劲过去，渐渐涌上心头的，只有怜惜和心疼。

 

小朱那么温柔，那么善良，怎么会有人舍得这么对他呢？

 

我打算关掉视频，却被另一只手按住了，我一惊，抬头一看，原来是小张不知什么时候醒了，此刻正靠在我的椅背上似笑非笑的看着我，“哥们，你也看到这个视频啦？听说他是局里的公用婊子，今晚不如叫他来爽爽？”

 

我没有回话。

 

这么晚了，小朱在干嘛呢？应该是在睡觉吧，我想起有次查案，大家都熬夜赶工，我心疼小朱，就让他去我办公室里睡一会儿，他裹着毯子蜷在我的沙发上，不知梦到了什么，挥了挥握紧的拳头，嘟囔了几句，毯子因为他的动作有些滑落，我用我生平所能做到的最温柔的动作拉上了毯子，盖住他瘦削的肩。

 

整颗心都是柔软的。

 

我这么喜欢他，实在是不舍得扰他一夜好梦。

 

“不用了，还是让他好好睡觉吧。”我听见自己对小张这么说。


End file.
